The End/Episode 10
"The Cost of Living" is the tenth episode of The End. Plot Synopsis The group learns that everyone is infected, and must dig up the past. Previously Danny was let out of the room, after he ate Charlotte's body. He saw the rest of the bandits, and they were dragging out two women. One of them, Jolene, begged Danny for help, but he ignored her. They put a noose around the other girl, and shot her kneecaps. Jolene got away, leaving Danny partially satisfied that one of them survived. Danny was allowed to leave, and made his way back. He found his own group, telling them what had happened, and also that everyone is infected. Sam wanted to go back and get Darren, so Danny agreed, and said he wanted to blow all the bandits to hell. Plot The group were hiding behind the church, in bushes. "Should we go after them now?" Megan asked. "No", Danny said, "We dig him up first, use Peter's arrow to kill him, and then we make a plan to get them". They watched as the bandits moved into their houses. They walked towards Darren's grave, and looked at it. "Will you do it?" Sam asked Danny, "I can't... I can't kill him". Danny nodded and picked up a shovel. Xander looked at Meghan and Elle. "You two should go hunt", he said to them. "We don't know how", Meghan replied. "I'll go with you, gives me something to do", Peter said. He picked up his bow and arrow and walked away from the town, into the woods. Meghan and Elle followed. Xander and Mac looked at each other, not sure what to do with the silence. Danny kept his eyes on Sam, he seemed too upset. "So, how did you know Darren?" Danny asked. Sam stopped digging. He looked up at Danny. "He's...", he began, "Well' he's -" A gunshot thundered the area. Peter walked his way through the forest, being followed by Meghan and Elle. "So, how did you know Darren?" Meghan asked. "We saw him and Sam running through piles of dead people, we thought we would give them a hand". "He was wearing that jumpsuit thingy", Elle said, "What if he was a bad guy?" "Haha", Peter laughed, "We didn't think about that then". "Do you know why he wore it?" Meghan asked. "He was doing community service, but I don't know what he did to get it". They walked by a big cliff. It was high up. Peter heard a noise. "Get down", he said. They knelt down and watched... as a deer stopped and looked around. Peter raised his bow and aimed at the deer. "Sorry Bambi", he said, but the deer looked at him, and ran in the opposite direction. He ran after it. Meghan and Elle ran too. Elle was falling behind. "Just leave me, come back for me later", Elle said. "No, just get up", Meghan said, as she dragged her sister after her. Xander screamed as the bullet went through him. It shoulder, he was wounded, but not in any serious danger. They looked up and saw the bandits, aiming their guns at them. Sam hid in a bush, the bandits didn't notice him. Danny, Mac and Xander surrendered. Nicholas appeared, "Bring them with us", he said, "We had a deal", Danny said. "Yeah, we did. But you broke it. One of my men heard you, in the woods. You were gonna kill us", Nicholas said. Danny was speechless. Before they left, Danny looked back at Sam. "Dig him up", he mouthed. Sam nodded. Meghan and Elle ran into Peter. "I lost it", he said, "Ah well, we'll keep looking". He walked on. "It was my fault", Elle said, "I was too slow". "It's not your fault, these things happen", Meghan said. Elle kept her head down, disappointed in herself. Danny and the others were being led down the street. Danny looked at Xander, who looked pale. He looked at Mac, who had an angry look on his face Mac looked back at him. They kept eye contact. Mac nodded. They initiate the fight. Danny hit the person who was leading him in the stomach and knocked the one who was holding Xander out. Mac swung his head back into the man holding him, and knocked him backwards. They ran towards the woods, gunshots following them. They got away, for now. Peter stopped next to a tree. "We'll rest here", he looked at Meghan, "Where's Elle?" She turned around, Elle was nowhere in sight. "Elle!?" she screamed. Peter noticed walkers around them. "Shh", he said. "We have to find her", Meghan said, and she started to run. "There was this girl", Danny said, "And her mother". They were walking slowly through the woods, Danny and Mac helping Xander walk. "She asked for help but..." he stopped talking. "I guess that's what we have to live with now, regret", Mac said. "Can you two stop acting like bitches and get back there?" Xander said. "We can't go back", Mac said. "No, we need to", Danny said, "Sam is there. We can keep watch, dig up Darren, and end it". They walked back towards the church. Meghan and Peter ran through the woods. "Elle!" Meghan screamed. Eventually they stopped, they didn't know where to go. Peter kept his eyes stuck on something, his face went pale. Meghan looked at him, and then looked at what he was looking at. She felt her stomach turn, and was stuck in place. She eventually plucked up the courage to move. Elle's body lay on the floor, surrounded with blood. She was next to the cliff. "NO!" Meghan screamed. She ran to her body. "Elle, wake up!" She put her hand on her face. Tears streamed down Meghan's face, she held her in her arms. Peter looked at what was in Elle's hand, a note. He picked up the note and read it. "I'm sorry Meghan. I didn't want to do it, but if you see this note, then I did". Meghan looked up at him. He continued. "You said that I wasn't a bother, but I could see the struggle in your face, not then, but all the time. The responsibility for keeping me safe is gone. You only have to look after yourself now. Hopefully the rest of the group helps you too. I'm sorry, and I love you". He stopped reading, he began to choke up. Danny and the rest made it back to Sam. "Where were you?" Sam asked. "We had to run, they shot at us", Danny said, "Did you do it yet?" "No", Sam said, he looked at the open grave. The coffin was closed. Mac and Danny entered the hole, and lifted up the coffin onto the ground. "Are you ready for this?" Danny asked. Sam nodded. Danny bent over, opening the coffin. Darren's body lay still. They looked in shock. "He didn't reanimate", Sam said. He walked towards Darren. He put his hand towards Darren's face, and just as he touched him, Darren sat up. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Darren screamed. They all jumped back, looking at him. Xander had his gun pointed at him. Darren was laughing. "Haha, you should see the looks on your faces!" he said, "Classic!" "What- How", Sam tried to speak but couldn't. "Well I understand why you buried me but you could have at least buried me in something... nicer", Darren said, as he looked at his orange jumpsuit. "How are you alive?" Mac asked. "Well, a bitch from the other group came over and threw a spider at me. It bit me, and that fucking hurt. Then it paralysed me, making it look like I was dead". "I'm sorry. I thought you were dead", Sam said. "Yeah, well next time, make sure I'm dead!" he said, "Jerk". "Well, bitch, that's why we came back". "Yeah, why did you come back", Darren asked. "We came to put you down, everyone is infected", Danny said. Darren smiled, not believing him. "Haha, what?" he asked. "No matter how we die, we come back". Darren's expression changed. "Bollocks", he said. Meghan stayed next to Elle, still holding her. "Meghan, we have to bring her back, and..." Peter said. Meghan stood up, surprising him. She walked towards the church, leaving Elle's body there. There was no emotion on her face. Peter began to lift Elle up, but he noticed something. He put his ear to her chest. "She's alive!" Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:The End Category:The End Episodes Category:Issues